Inari No Okami
Inari No Okami '' ''also known as The Mother Kitsune, The Lady, and Mary Inarison, is a prominent deity in Better Layton Never, and is based on the Shinto deity of the same name, serving a similar purpose for many of the Shinto based faiths on Rigel Prima, and Eastern Mo'galile specifically. However being elevated to a "Creator Goddess" for the kitsune race gives the character several notable differences, being a fox herself being among them. Skills and Abilities *'Control over Celestial/Holy and Void Energies- '''Inari can manipulate heavenly energy, as well as the lack of energy to her own whims, usually used in healing or, in rare cases, combat. *'Mastery of the 11 Kitsune Element specialties- while not commonly displayed or used, Inari can manipulate her Mana to let her use all sorts of elemental abilities *'Shapeshifting- '''As with all kitsune, Inari can transform into a variety of different shapes and sizes, she primarily uses this in the present day to put on the facade of the "Mary Inarison" persona. *'Good at Cooking Rice, Tofu, and Ramen- '''while she excels at cooking and seasoning these for foods, even attempting to cook anything else usually results in her kitchen exploding in her face. *"Creation"- 'of the 4 children that can be considered Inari's "direct descendants", two of them, Johnathan Inarison, and Catori Inarison, were created via manipulation of Holy energy and kitsunebi. Furthermore, when an object reaches it's 100th birthday, or Inari is bored, which ever comes first really, she will sometimes super charge it with Kitsunebi to give it life. *'Enhanced "Senses"- '''Inari has senses far above the average Human or Fox, and has a sixth "Energy sense" which can detect a user's inner energy, whether it be Mana, Ki, or their own Soul. Personality Kind hearted and caring for most, Inari is surprisingly short tempered for someone with such age and wisdom with them . Despite the short temper, she is extraordinarily loyal to her friends and followers, attempting to answer every prayer and every request they give her. Her curiosity and sense of wonder preceede her, and are a trait passed down to most kitsune. History In the olden days of Mo'galile's home world, a being descended from the heavens and lived as a normal fox for several decades, later this fox discovered her gifts and decided to share some of them with the others of it's kind, from this Inari had given birth to the Kitsune species. Over hundreds of years stories and myths surrounding her expanded and grew, expanding and growing Inari's actual power. Eventually she made a daughter for herself in the Fox, now named "Catori". Catori, using her spirit magics, frequently possesed Mo'galian Humans and converted them into Kitsune, Inari, worried about this, went to confront her, but when she'd done so, Catori was gone. Over the last few hundred years she'd gotten lonely, she eventually made a second child, her son, Johnathan. She'd become pregrnant with a third child, the kitsune who'd become 3fox /Joanne Inarison, but before she'd have the chance to name her, they were taken from her by a succubus duchess of hell, Ardins Libidine, who'd used magic to erase the memory of the pregnancy from Inari's mind until recent events. Recently, Inari's regained her memory and revealed the truth to Jo. Relationship Guide *3fox- daughters *Kitsune Myobu- Daughters and Granddaughters. *Ros - minor friendship with. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Youkai Category:Mo'Gallian